In mortise and tenon and dovetail joinery, there are certain formations which resemble one another even though they are in actuality intended to provide different kinds of joints and therefore it is desirable to provide a single base unit which will accept templates of various kinds, so that they may be useful to provide the elements which are those joined together in both dovetail and mortise and tenon joins of various sizes and descriptions.
In this particular instance there is developed a common base unit which by certain movements which are built in, will enable the machining of dovetail and mortise and tenon parts.
It is the concept hereof furthermore, to provide such a unit which will cut the various kinds of connecting elements in a manner such as heretofore performed by hand or by simple jigs which do not afford the nicety of positioning and flexibility of use which are desirable. Even though the joints themselves are not new, the method of making such joints and the equipment is developed from a different concept.